


Coming Out

by tbjzlvzn



Category: The Ultimate Sidemen, sidemen - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 20:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29088555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tbjzlvzn/pseuds/tbjzlvzn
Summary: In which Harry comes out as bisexual.> also uploaded to wattpad in ‘youtuber oneshots’ under @tbjzlvzn
Kudos: 18





	Coming Out

\- no love interests!!

Harry knew he was different the minute he could understand romantic relationships.  
All of his mates would chat about all these pretty girls at break and he would agree from time to time. However he found himself thinking about boys a hell of a lot more. It started with one of his best friends, Kye. 

They were as close as any friends could get. They hung out at every free moment,  
and talked for hours on end at sleepovers about their lives and what not. And when they would hug goodbye, Harry always wanted to hug for longer. Wanted him to stay for longer. Wanted him to stay forever.

And of course he still liked girls. There was this one girl in his year six class named Demi. She made them matching friendship bracelets and he vowed to never take his off, which he stuck to. He would admire her from across the class whilst the teacher tried to teach them fractions, she had him completely distracted. But then so did Kye. 

He thought it was completely normal and  
natural for people to like both girls and boys. Seen as that was all he knew. And then his circle at school learned about homophobia. When Harry would mention a particular boy he liked the look of, they would sit and giggle and whisper to eachother about him being a ‘fag’.

They teased him constantly, making digs at him for liking the same gender. Eventually he just stopped talking about his crushes on boys, realising it only caused trouble. He didn’t understand why they thought it was so bad, to him it was fine. It was what he liked and that was it. 

After a while the rest had completely forgotten about it. Harry had begun to speak more openly about how he thought  
Demi was really pretty, and how much he wanted to be her ‘date’ for the year six prom. And still they would laugh at him. According to them, she was way out of his league. She would never pick him.

In the end he decided he didn’t like anyone. He chose to shut that part of his life away. Close off that part of his brain. Clearly however he felt was a bother to everyone else.

It wasn’t until year nine when he started thinking about who and what he was attracted to again. Hormones were now on a high, and everyone was talking about who their new boyfriend or girlfriend was. And once again he found himself looking at both. He liked the tall guy with blond curtains and blue eyes, and the smaller girl with brown hair and fringe.

He still kept it all to himself, knowing criticism was even more brutal in secondary school. Everyone had learned new words and insults by now. Learned more things to do and say and how they hurt people. 

All the boys would ask him when he was getting a girlfriend, or if he had one that he kept secret. His answer was always a simple no and that they were too young to be worrying about girls. They all called him boring and lame. The odd girl would ask him out, to a party another student would’ve been hosting. And as always his answer was a no.

By the end of year eleven, he had come to the conclusion he was bisexual. Still in this day and age, hearing that someone was bisexual was a rare thing to come across. It wasn’t an as well known term as it would be later on. Homophobia was still very prevalent and ‘acceptable’ so if you was to come out, you’d have to be brave soul. 

Realising that you are infact bisexual and like both men and women is a hard pill to swallow for anybody. He barely even accepted himself for who he was so there was no way in earth he was going to tell anybody else. Harry was convinced he was making this up just make himself seem more interesting. 

That’s what his brain told him. It was completely and utterly incorrect, if it really was to make him more interesting wouldn’t he be showing it off surely? That is what truly baffled him.

Fast forward to now, eight years after his realisation. His biggest secret was still a sealed and padlocked box within his head. The only people who knew were the people from primary school who he had lost contact with years before, so basically nobody knew. He had intended to keep it that way, however he felt like he couldn’t.

The fact he was hiding it from everybody was eating him up from the inside. It made him feel guilty for letting them believe they knew everything about him. He knew he could trust the rest of the sidemen and his family, he just couldn’t bring himself to let those words slip from his lips.

He had considered the many ways of telling each of them. A simple text message, maybe a quick snapchat video, a note on the fridge and even just a post-it on the bathroom mirror. But he quickly shut them all down, deciding they weren’t sincere enough. He wanted to tell them, so bad. He just didn’t know how. 

One night randomly at the Sidemen house, the group of seven were all gathered in the living room eating Dominos with a movie on. Harry wasn’t sure what the movie was, he was too nervous to pay attention. He was planning to tell them tonight. They were all gathered together in a calm and casual setting so it was perfect.

“Bog are you gunna eat your pizza or what”

Ethan question him, after seeing that he had only eaten half a slice. The rest laughed with him as they all looked towards him in his almost dazed state.  
They all stared at him, and he felt like they were judging himself. That they could see right through him, all his deepest darkest secrets analysing his every atom of his body. He was shaking a little out of panic, but managed to calm himself back down with a sip of his Coke when the rest had looked away.

The movie ended shortly after, which he had quickly realised was The Lion King. It was no surprise to him seen as the movie was on the tv 24/7 playing from Josh’s Disney+. Everyone had finished their food and were just sat back on their phones whilst the ending credits scrolled up the screen so he decided now was the time.

“guys”

Harry’s singular word had caught their attention quicker than you could blink. He hasn’t spoken a word since they ordered food so they were surprised to hear him speak.

“what is it lad”

Ethans words were laced with annoyance, panicking Harry even more and causing him to just blurt out everything in one go.

“well basically i’m bisexual and i’ve kind of hidden it from everyone for the past like 10 years of my life because i was scared and stuff and yeah i like men and women i hope that doesn’t change anything”

Harry quickly clasped his hand over his mouth with a smack once he had realised what he just said. Everyone else sat still in the same position they were 30 seconds ago. The first person to react was Tobi who got up and practically fell on him to give him a hug which he gladly accepted.

“congrats, you’re still the same old bog either way”

Tobi planted a light kiss to the top of his head before returning back to his seat. Then each of the boys got up and also hugged him, whispering reassuring words and congratulating him.

“I’m really proud of you mate, it doesn’t change anything and we all love you don’t worry about that. Good on you”

Harry was almost in tears. He was so grateful that his friends were accepting of him he was just so happy to be free now he didn’t know how to act. A literal weight was lifted off his chest, he could breathe freely now he couldn’t feel any better. Of course he still had to tell his parents and family, but just telling anybody was progress for him.

“Thanks guys i love you so much i don’t think you realise”


End file.
